coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1183 (17th May 1972)
Plot Stan celebrates his fiftieth birthday in hospital and Hilda lovingly writes out his card. She shows Archie the bright tie she's bought him. Ray and Jerry tease a surly Len about Rita. Archie doesn't think Stan will last until his sixtieth birthday with his boozy lifestyle. Annie tells Billy she's far too set in her ways to change the Rovers. Rita visits Len at the yard and he gives her tips for the housing meeting. Emily drums up support for Ernie's street band and Elsie offers Alan's talents on the guitar. Over a meal, Hilda tells Archie how she and Stan met. Alan is surprised to find out from Ernie that he's in the band, using Gordon's guitar that Maggie is lending. Sid Bolton visits the Rovers again and tells Billy the brewery is interested in modernising the Rovers but they also need a landlord with equally modern ideas. Ray and Jerry sunbathe in the yard. Rita and Harry Bates arrive looking for Len and are sent on to No.9. They go round there and tell Len they have been promised a flat but need a marriage certificate and they reveal to him that they are not really married - and Harry already has a wife who's the mother to his two kids. Len refuses to pull strings for them and is annoyed at being lied to. He also gets annoyed when Harry drops hints about him and Rita. Hilda gets a telegram revealing that Stan is on his way home and tells Archie he'll have to leave as she can't feed two unemployed men on her wages. Alan gives Billy his opinion that the pub has possibilities if it changes but he must be honest with his mother about his plans. Harry Bates kicks Rita out and she dumps herself on Len, suitcase in hand. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Rita Bates - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast *Archie Crabtree - John Stratton *Harry Bates - William Simons *Sid Bolton - Peter Ivatts Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Office and yard Notes *When Rita tells Len she isn't married to Harry Bates, she gives her real name as "Rita Foster", instead of "Rita Littlewood". She remains credited as "Rita Bates" until Episode 1194 (26th June 1972). *This was Brian Armstrong's final episode as producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A shock for Len from Rita and Harry Bates. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,800,000 homes (joint 7th place with Episode 1182). Notable dialogue Jerry Booth (about Rita Bates): "She's too much of a flighty piece, that one." --- Sid Bolton: "You ought to hear them in the office on the subject of Annie Walker. They tend to speak in hushed tones." Category:1972 episodes